


One Last Truth

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Gwaine (Merlin), Alpha Lancelot (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Era, Confused Merlin (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Drinking, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Mild Sexual Content, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Pining, Protective Knights (Merlin), Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin doesn't want to keep hiding things. Luckily for him, he has two friends that are more than willing to listen to his drunken ramblings
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 275





	1. Listen

Nobody told him how anticlimactic life would be once he’d completed his Destiny. Merlin had always been fighting the next threat, preparing to protect the dollophead-King from whatever came in his direction.

Arthur was King. Gwen was Queen. Morgana was annoying the both of them, but in a way that was no longer life-threatening. With her back in Camelot, Merlin had successfully cheated Destiny, and now he was… bored. No, not bored. Worried.

Merlin couldn’t settle down. In all his attempts of doing so, he ended up losing people. Even as Court Sorcerer, he was unsure about his position, knowing that most of the Court still thought of him as the Beta-servant of the King.

The first part had always been false, while the second had always been true. He’d be Arthur’s servant until the day he died, regardless of anything else. That was what he told himself, as he downed the last of his drink.

He’d been planning on drinking one ale. Maybe a little wine, considering he was spending the King’s coin tonight. But then he’d thought about how everyone would be settled in for the evening, coupled up perfectly and moving on with their lives. Gwen and Arthur, Camelot’s golden couple. Morgana and Leon, childhood best friends, then enemies, back to reluctant allies with a slight hint of something more. Percival and Elyan, the latest couple that Merlin was quite shocked by, given that they were both Alphas. Not that it mattered, he was the last person to judge people on their secondary gender.

Another drink, he wasn’t sure if this was his sixth or seventh, but it was enough to burn the back of his throat. Camelot’s Tavern was usually host to the Knights in the evening, along with some of the nobles that Merlin made a habit of annoying. Tonight, however, it was relatively empty. People trickled in and out, curious glances lingering on him as they moved. Some stopped to chat, but as his drinking continued, it became more and more obvious that he wasn’t in the mood for small-talk.

Beta Merlin, normal Merlin. Court Sorcerer Merlin. Manservant Merlin.

He was glad everyone was happy. He was glad that they had all found partners, and people that would accept them for who they were.

He’d found his partner, and then she’d been killed by Arthur. Merlin wondered if Freya would have cared for him, if she’d known his last secret. The one that was worse than Magic, in a Kingdom so heavily steeped in toxic masculinity. Even Gaius had been shocked, but he was less prejudice than most.

Morgana knew. Whether it was her Magic, or the fact she defied most stereotypes by being a female Alpha, he didn’t know. They’d never spoke about it aloud, and Merlin was pretty sure that was worse than keeping it quiet.

He was alone, when everyone else was settled. Would it be like that forever? Would he grow old, having to maintain a spell to hide who he really was?

The stool beside him was dragged back, and Merlin didn’t have to look up from his drink to recognise the scents of the two men who took a seat either side of him.

‘Drowning your sorrows?’ Gwaine quipped, hand creeping out to steal one of the cups of alcohol. Lancelot didn’t follow suit, simply drumming his fingers over the counter-top.

‘Not at all.’ He lied, slurring over the words while Lancelot nudged his shoulder.

‘Want to talk about it?’

‘Or do you want a drinking buddy?’ Gwaine’s suggestion was much better, Merlin grinning lazily over at him, then offering a cup to Lancelot.

They didn’t ask, after that. Lancelot swallowed down the first drink quickly enough, probably to try and deal with the fact that Gwaine was chatting away about his latest conquests. It was fun enough, Merlin supposed, glad that he wasn’t alone anymore. Gwaine and Lancelot had known about his Magic long before the others, and maybe that was why he could trust them. No, he couldn’t tell them. If they knew what he was, he might lose their friendship, and he didn’t think he could do that.

‘I think you should lay off the drinks now.’ When it was Gwaine suggesting it, Merlin knew it was serious. He finished off the other drink, reaching for Lancelot’s, and halting when a hand rested over his wrist.

‘Did something happen with Arthur?’ Lance asked, brows furrowed. Merlin snorted, rolling his eyes and batting away the Alpha’s hand.

‘Why’d you say that?’ Gwaine was sharing looks with Lancelot, and Merlin decided they had drunk a lot less than he had.

‘If it’s not Arthur, then we’re worried.’ Huh. Well, Merlin wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he just laughed. Laughed, and then he found himself choking on a sob, lowering his head down to the table.

‘Merls? You want to talk to us?’ Did he? He wobbled on the seat, looking across at Gwaine, then turning to stare at Lancelot.

‘No?’ It was more of a question than an answer, he thought, before deciding he needed some air.

It was the alcohol, that was all it was. He could clear his head, stop any thoughts of spilling secrets that didn’t need to be spilled.

He made it off the chair, vaguely moving towards the door and wrapping the Pendragon cloak tighter around his body. Lancelot was muttering something to Gwaine, the two of them flanking him as he wobbled out of the Tavern.

It was dark outside, a cloudless sky that he looked up at as he tried to make his way back to the Castle. His Chambers would be empty and cold and not at all bedded up like he wanted. Thick blankets, or shirts belonging to those closest to him.

‘Merlin.’ Lancelot called for him, all tough-Alpha but sweet concern, things he adored more than anything. He turned to tell him that, before tripping, and Gwaine’s hands stretched out to catch him.

‘You’re way too drunk.’ Gwaine’s voice was low, a tone that made the Magic so much harder to keep up.

He didn’t want to lie anymore. All these secrets, he was drowning with them.

‘M’so tired of lying.’ Merlin whispered into his ear, looking between the two of them.

‘Lying about what?’

‘Magic.’ He told them matter-of-factly, licking his dry lips and then managing to get back onto his feet.

‘We know about your Magic.’ Lancelot prompted, Merlin sighing as he reached for the foundations of the spell.

‘My spell.’

‘You can trust us, Merls. You know that.’ Gwaine’s fingers tracked into his hair, enough for Merlin to tilt into it happily.

‘We’d never betray your trust.’ Lancelot seconded, and Merlin wondered how they’d found him in the Tavern. Had someone told them? Had the Guards reported back to the Castle?

He looked around sharply, but the streets were empty. Nobody was around, silence that would preserve his secret if he told to tell them. No, not tell them. He could show them.

‘You promise?’ He asked, even if a part of him was begging his mind not to do this. That it would break the security that had fallen over Camelot.

‘We swear.’ Lancelot promised, while Gwaine just placed a hand over his heart.

If he was wrong about this, if they couldn’t be trusted, he’d be throwing away everything.

With one last sigh, Merlin let the spell that had been constantly maintained over the past five years drop. It took around thirty seconds to fully work, for the effect to be dragged from his body. Sweeter scent, the flecks of permanent gold taking over his eyes to give the kaleidoscope effect.

He could see it the moment it hit them, the way Lancelot’s mouth dropped and Gwaine stumbled away like he’d been burned.

‘You’re an Omega.’

‘We’re not talking about it.’ Merlin snapped, throwing the door shut as the two Alphas stalked into Gaius’s home. He’d woken up in his own bed, with a hangover that clearly indicated how much he’d drunk the night before. To make it worse, the spell was still down, the sickly scent of an Omega making his nausea so much worse.

‘Merlin, we have to…’

‘No. We don’t.’ He didn’t mean to glare at them, to threaten them as they studied him curiously.

‘You can’t keep…’ Lancelot was the one doing the talking, while Gwaine stayed silent. Out of disgust? He didn’t know why he was bothered, his main concern had to be about keeping this from Arthur.

‘We won’t tell anyone.’ Gwaine cut in smoothly, silencing the three of them. Merlin waited for a moment, trying to identify if he was being serious, before slouching.

‘I’m a Beta.’ He told them, even if they all knew it was a lie. It tasted foul, like the bile that tightened in his gut as he stood in the room.

‘If that’s what makes you happy,’ Lancelot paused, looking to Gwaine to back him up, and the Alpha nodded.

‘Then we won’t mention it again.’ Could it really be that simple? Merlin was still wary, even as the two excused themselves from the room.

He ignored the part of himself that was disappointed by the lack of reaction.

**

It took a couple of days for things to settle back down. Merlin preoccupied himself with his studies, reading each and every book that he could get his hands on. Page after page of magical incantations that filled his mind, bumbling around with curiosity about Gwaine and Lancelot. They’d kept to their word, Arthur didn’t know, and Merlin should have been happy.

Sighing, he shut the book that was on his lap, making his way out of the library and in the direction of the training grounds. As nervous as he was about running into the Alphas, he also missed their company.

‘Got bored of being a recluse?’ Arthur teased, the moment he was spotted. Merlin rolled his eyes fondly, moving past Elyan and Percival in the direction of the barrel he usually perched on.

‘Got bored of being the smartest one here.’ He turned his nose up slightly, smirking when a couple of the younger Knights tried to hide their laughter.

Arthur scowled, throwing a leather glove in his direction.

Out in the fresh air, Merlin settled back to watch Arthur training. The King was just as quick as he was when Merlin first came to Camelot, although the precision of his hits had improved.

A hand settled on his shoulder, and Merlin fought the immediate urge to jump.

‘Hey, Merls.’ Gwaine’s touch moved around his body, so that the Knight was leaning on him. Not uncommon, but Merlin was still hesitant to trust such an action.

‘Good morning.’ He greeted politely, ignoring the fact that Lancelot came to his other side.

It took him far too long to realise what they were doing. Casual touches, playful banter that had Merlin relaxing into the company of the two of them. It was only when he laughed at Gwaine challenging Lancelot that he understood what they’d been doing.

Omegas liked touch. They needed affection, which explained why the two of them were suddenly being so caring.

It soured his mood immediately, shoving out of Gwaine’s hold and watching the Alpha blink in confusion.

‘I don’t need your affection.’ He hissed under his breath, more than aware how dangerous it was to bring this up within ear-shot of the King.

Lancelot looked guilty, while Gwaine just shrugged.

‘Ever considered we just wanted more hugs? Alphas can get lonely, Merls.’ Gwaine even dared to look upset, making something prickle in Merlin’s stomach as he looked between them.

Well, if it was for them…

‘Fine. But this is for you, not me.’ He grumbled, watching Gwaine’s smile perk up as he reached to ruffle Merlin’s hair.

‘Atta’ boy, mate.’

He would adamantly deny that part of him was happy about this progression.

**

Next came food. Merlin took a lot longer to realise, mostly because the two of them were getting sneaky. They would meet up after patrol, like usual, to discuss things over dinner. This usually happened in Merlin’s Chambers, or down in the meadow if it was a nice day.

The sun was setting, but it was light enough to stay outside of Camelot’s walls, Lancelot and Gwaine telling stories about their day while Merlin sneakily stole the strawberries on the plate.

He liked strawberries. Liked how juicy they were, and the fact that they were accompanied by little pastries made him happy. Neither Alpha seemed to notice that he kept sneaking them, chewing down while Lancelot told him about how he’d accidentally walked up to Elyan and Percival’s post without giving them some warning.

‘Bet you got an eyeful.’ Gwaine chuckled, Lancelot’s cheeks adopting the colour of the strawberries Merlin was still stealing.

‘More than an eyeful.’ Lancelot admitted. Merlin laughed, popping another fruit in his mouth.

‘Serves you right for sneaking around.’

‘Like you don’t do that all the time.’ Gwaine shot back, tongue sticking out like a child while Merlin ate the final pastry.

It was only on the way back that he realised that neither of the Alphas had stopped him from eating the food. In fact, they looked pleased.

**

‘Are you _following_ me?’ Merlin whispered, looking around the forest and then back to the two Knights.

‘Just out for a midnight stroll?’ Gwaine tried, while the Beta huffed, glaring at the both of them.

‘Go back to Camelot!’

‘Where are you going?’ Lancelot asked curiously, peering to the sword that Merlin had at his side. Usually, he wouldn’t bother taking one, but this mission required stealth.

‘Nowhere.’ He said, pouting at the two of them and then checking the moon. He needed to get going.

‘Can we come?’

‘I’m great at nothing.’ Gwaine told him cheerily, already stepping to Merlin’s side before the Beta could comment.

‘Fine. But only because you’re already here, and I’m late.’

The two of them looked ridiculously pleased with themselves, flanking Merlin as he moved in the direction of his target.

**

‘You know, you could drop the spell while we’re out of Camelot.’ Merlin promptly tripped over his own feet, or perhaps the air, narrowly avoiding hitting the dirt as Lancelot caught him. Once back on two feet, with his cheeks burning, he glared at the Alpha.

‘Nothing to drop.’ He snapped defensively, pushing onwards. They had to get to the bounty hunter camp by morning, so that Merlin could pass on the message as they went into Nemeth.

‘Well, if you ever want to, you know you can trust us.’ Merlin was surprised by the tinge of panic in Gwaine’s tone, the worry that Merlin didn’t _trust_ them. It was a stupid thing to worry about, of course Merlin trusted them. It wasn’t about trust, it had nothing to do with that. It had everything to do with the fact that he _wasn’t_ an Omega.

Still, the longer he ignored what Gwaine had said, the more the words bothered him. He supposed it wouldn’t actually do any harm, dropping the spell. They were alone, far enough away from people that nobody would recognise him even if they did run into people. Plus, it would give his Magic a little time to see what it was like not maintaining a permanent spell.

With his mind made up, he let his Magic slowly unravel itself, just as it had done two weeks prior on the night he’d drunk his own bodyweight in alcohol. This time, he managed to stay on his feet, although a shudder still struck when he finally managed to finish his work.

Neither Gwaine or Lancelot spoke, but he could feel the stares boring into his neck as he continued to walk.

**

He hadn’t predicted bandits. Merlin had been wrapped up in his head, thinking about the two Alphas and how they’d acted since learning his secret. There wasn’t any judgement, in fact, they were encouraging him to act more like an Omega. The thought was a strange one, because his Mum had always told him his secondary gender would be nothing but a burden.

Omegas were rare. They were usually mated young, as soon as their first heat came. Even if they weren’t mated, they were seen as a prize, as something exotic. An unmated Omega could cause chaos in a group of Alphas, with each having an unbearable instinct to defend them. Omegas weren’t supposed to work, they would be provided for so that they could live their lives in a comfy environment. He’d always hated that idea, had adamantly stated that he’d never make someone provide for him. He could defend himself, and he had absolutely no intentions of submitting to any Alpha.

Male Omegas, well. If an Omega was rare, then male omegas were an entirely different category. Merlin had only met a male Omega once, and he had been mated to a female Alpha. They’d been in Camelot’s market, and despite being mated, he still drew the eyes of everyone around. Friendly smiles and people fawning, insistence on gifts or soft objects or food. It was an instinct everyone had, to soothe an Omega.

Lancelot and Gwaine weren’t necessarily _acting_ any differently, at least not as Alphas. They were just acting as people, because the spell was usually still maintained, so they weren’t changing their attitude out of obligation. 

It was his rambling thoughts that meant he completely forgot about the world around, including the approaching bandits. It wasn’t until his Magic perked up, screaming at him to protect Gwaine, that he realised he had been distracted.

His eyes glowed just in time to halt the bolt heading for Gwaine’s neck, leaving it shimmering in mid air as the Warlock stretched his hand out.

Both Knights reached for their swords, while Merlin worked on disabling those with crossbows. It didn’t take long, his Magic was far more instinctive now he didn’t have another spell working. He sneakily eyed up his two friends, noted that they were more than capable of taking on the four men charging at them, so he went back to sorting the others.

Curiosity, as ever, got the better of him. He left the sound of clashing swords behind him, sneaking after the bandit that thought they could escape. Packing his Magic back into his bones, he unsheathed the sword by his side, tracking the footprints that showed the fleeing man.

Strange, he could have sworn he could _smell_ the escaping man. It was why he knew to turn and bring his sword up, just in time to avoid the blow that would have hit him perfectly.

‘Omega.’ The man was a Beta, held no natural ability to make an Omega submit, not that Merlin was worried about such a thing. It was more the word, the awe and confusion and horror that came with it. Merlin grimaced, disarming the man quickly and making a clean cut, before he heard a shout.

Gwaine.

He’d never run faster, sprinting through the trees and cursing his stupidity of leaving the two Knights behind. By the time he made it to the clearing, just in time to see Lancelot dispatch a fifth man that Merlin hadn’t noticed, the Warlock was already fearing the worse.

Gwaine was scowling at his arm, where his shirt had been cut open and blood was seeping through.

The panic was still overwhelming, Merlin rushing across and dropping his sword in favour of reaching for the man in front.

Shaky fingers tracked up to the wound, while he tried to focus enough to get his Magic to heal.

‘Hey, Merls, I’m okay.’ Gwaine soothed, a hand coming to settle on his bouncing shoulder while he muttered a healing spell under his breath. It worked a lot better than expected, sealing up the cut and then stitching back together the shirt, all without him having to really think about it.

‘Merlin?’ Lancelot was behind him, concerned yet trying to hide it.

Merlin wasn’t really sure what was going on in his head, but he settled for just throwing his arms around Gwaine’s neck. His friend caught him easily, hugged him back while Merlin let his head tuck under Gwaine’s chin, nosing gently at the skin.

It wasn’t until a couple of seconds later than he realised he was _scenting_ the Alpha, jumped back out of alarm and tried his best to avoid the curious stares of his friends.

**

The message delivery was very anticlimactic, following the events of the journey. The ringleader did look at Merlin curiously, but he was disguised well enough that he wasn’t being stared at out of identification, but because of his scent.

‘Make sure it gets to Nemeth’s Castle.’ Merlin handed across the gold, having counted them out a number of times.

‘Within three days, I assure you, Sir.’ The man inclined his head out of respect, leaving Merlin to step back towards Gwaine and Lancelot.

‘Nemeth?’ Lance asked, while Gwaine nudged his shoulder.

‘Just keeping an eye on things.’ Merlin answered, looking up at the sun and wondering if he could make it back without needing to nap.

The answer was a no. Dusk came, and they still had a couple of hours of trekking to do before they could reach Camelot.

‘Arthur knows we’re safe, I had Morgana tell him.’ He could try and teleport, but those spells were unreliable, especially when carrying others.

‘We should set up camp for the night.’ Gwaine mused, eyeing the surrounding area before nodding to Lancelot.

Merlin got to his usual chores, collecting firewood and sorting out a pan for water, glad his Magic could provide for them. With ingredients that he could summon from thin air, it didn’t take long to get a stew cooking, sitting back and looking for his friends.

Lancelot and Gwaine were bickering over trying to create a form of shelter, with either larger logs or branches that looked ready to snap. Merlin sniggered, before deciding to save them the trouble. A little bit more focus, and a tent formed into view, one that Merlin could picture from Arthur’s collection.

‘You couldn’t have done that sooner?’ Gwaine joked, while Lancelot just looked impressed.

‘You two looked happy fighting.’ Merlin replied cheerily, turning back to his stew.

**

‘Can I ask a question?’

‘That was one.’ Merlin pointed out, snuggled up in blankets between the two of them. He had to admit, he’d be a happy man if he died right now.

‘Smart arse.’ Gwaine shot back, while Lancelot rolled over. Merlin glanced across, able to flick his gaze between the two of them while lying on his back. It was strangely comforting, to have the two of them there.

‘What’s the question?’ Merlin finally asked, knowing that it would be something to do with the spell he hadn’t put back up yet.

‘What’s stopping you from going back to Camelot like this?’ Merlin let his eyes drift to the tent, studying the fabric of it while he considered the question.

He wanted to believe he didn’t want to be an Omega. He wanted to convince himself that he was born to be a Beta, but that wasn’t it.

Was it Arthur?

‘Camelot’s my home.’ Were the first words that came to him, answering the question indirectly.

‘You think Arthur would send you away.’ Lancelot concluded, Merlin blinking away the tears that threatened to form.

‘I don’t want to be treated differently.’

‘What if it wasn’t a bad thing? What if you were just treated like Merlin, but with added bonuses?’ He went to point out there were no added bonuses, that being treated differently would always be a bad thing, but Lancelot cut in.

‘You want more affection. You want somewhere to wrap up in blankets like these, and not have to worry about people judging you.’ It was a lie, he wanted it to be a lie.

Instead, he just clutched at the blankets tighter.

‘I think,’ Gwaine began, voice low, ‘you’ve spent so long being a Beta, you’re afraid of what it’ll mean to be an Omega again.’

He didn’t answer. Instead, he rolled over onto his stomach and dragged the blanket up to his shoulders.

**

He woke up to talking. It was faint, murmurings from the chest he was lying on, followed by a response from behind. A hand was on his hip, under his shirt, fingers moving in small circular patterns as he began to stir. It was comforting, like the heat from whoever was pressed up behind him, a hand flicking up to his hair and brushing through the strands.

‘Morning, sleeping beauty.’ Gwaine teased, undeniably the pillow that Merlin was currently using.

‘S’it morning?’ It didn’t feel like morning, he swore that he needed more sleep. Maybe he was just tired, his stomach certainly felt more knotted than normal, along with a headache that was beginning to form.

‘Almost dawn.’ Lancelot responded, hot breath spreading over Merlin’s shoulder as he spoke.

He snuggled down against Gwaine, surprised when the Knight’s chest rumbled slightly. Right, he was still an Alpha, regardless of the fact that secondary genders didn’t seem to matter between the three of them.

‘Feeling okay?’ Gwaine asked curiously, peering down at him with an unreadable expression.

‘A little tired.’ He admitted, confused when Gwaine looked guilty.

‘Merlin…’

‘You should put the spell back up.’ Lancelot cut in, blunter than expected.

Merlin could pinpoint the moment the words hit him, felt his scent visibly sour as he understood that they didn’t want him anymore. He had to hide, he’d known that, he should never…

‘-lin, Merlin! Damn it Lance, not like that.’ Hands were wrapped around his wrists, Gwaine sitting up sharply and taking Merlin with him.

He did stop fighting, if only because he was still stuck on Gwaine’s lap, with Lancelot behind him.

‘Not because we want you to.’ Lancelot added, while Gwaine glared at the other Knight.

‘Then… why?’ The two exchanged another look, and Merlin was really getting fed up of the two of them talking without actually using words.

‘When was the last time you dropped the spell for a long period of time?’ Lancelot asked carefully, like the words were supposed to have a hidden meaning. Merlin tried to think back to his time in Ealdor, to when Will had first pointed out that he smelt different than normal. He was a late-bloomer, seventeen summers old when his first Heat came, and he finally proved that he wasn’t a Beta. Just two years later, Merlin had finalised the spell to hide what he was, so he could come to work in Camelot.

‘What Lance is asking, although not very well, is if there’s a risk of you going into a Heat.’

The pieces did snap into place, although it took a couple of seconds. Of course, an Omega spending most of his time with Alphas, without a Heat in five years? Merlin should have thought about that, realised now why Gwaine had looked worried when he mentioned his exhaustion.

‘Oh.’ He wasn’t exactly sure how to answer the two of them, not when he couldn’t figure out what he needed to do.

‘It’s not my place to make suggestions, but it would probably be better if you were in Camelot when that happened.’ Would it be? Merlin would have to put so many spells in place, and how would he ever explain to Arthur why he wasn’t doing his duties?

‘Where we could make sure you were safe.’ Gwaine supplied, fingers back on Merlin’s hip.

‘How would…’

‘We’ll cover with Arthur. If that’s something you want.’

Merlin looked up at the two of them, wondering if he could just go back to using the spell to hide himself.

No, he didn’t want to have to hide. Not forever. Maybe, if he got a Heat out of the way, he could decide then?

‘Okay.’

**

Merlin looked around his Chambers, staring in particular at the pile of furs that Lancelot and Gwaine had collected. Now, the two Alphas stood on the threshold, both looking rather proud of themselves as Merlin cautiously looked around. He supposed this made sense, using the small antechamber as a… nest. The word was still as strange one, but he tried not to panic as he used it, even if it was just in his head.

‘So the Princess thinks your performing some weird ritual. I told him we’d check in on you, if that’s okay?’ Could he really go through with this?

Gaius knew. He’d told his Uncle as soon as he could, rambled out everything and waited for the man to tell him he was being stupid.

He hadn’t.

He’d told him that this was a good idea, that it would probably help if he could successfully manage his Heats. Merlin hadn’t expected that response, the last thing he’d expected was approval.

‘Okay.’ He seemed to be using that word a lot, usually when his tongue felt as heavy as a rock in his mouth.

‘Just to bring you food. And we won’t come into this room.’ They seemed worried, and Merlin could understand why. He wasn’t exactly talking, just staring blankly at the room and wondering if this was the biggest mistake he’d ever made.

‘Do you need anything else? Would you like us to stay, for now?’ His stomach hurt. He almost forgot what it had been like, the ache that came the day before. It was almost crippling, but he knew it would get worse.

He still had time to put the spell back up. Not long, but he could.

‘I think I’d like to be alone.’ Merlin answered, not looking back at them.

‘We’ll bring you food in the morning.’ Lancelot promised, wrapping him up in a brief hug. Merlin allowed it, discreetly scenting the Alpha before stepping back, surprised when Gwaine offered out a wrapped parcel.

‘What’s this?’

‘A gift. From both of us, for your Heat.’ Merlin took it curiously, reaching for the string, but Gwaine shook his head.

‘I’d wait, if I were you.’ He was pulled in for a one-armed hug, Gwaine ruffling his hair before putting space between them.

The two Alphas left, leaving Merlin quite alone in the room.

He could do it. He could put the spell up, and nobody would know.

He didn’t do that, instead slowly took a seat on the edge of the nest, and reached for a book.

All that was left to do was wait.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas my dudes, I probably won't be updating for a week or so, so enjoy some Merlin!

Animation magic was his favourite, of all the kinds he could control. Merlin watched as Balinor’s Dragon took to the skies, flying around the room while Merlin sunk deeper into the nest. He hated to admit it, but both Lancelot and Gwaine had done a good job of preparing the room. His every need was attended to, with books stacked in case he got bored, and snacks to entertain him.

He hadn’t gone into Heat in a long time. It trickled in slowly, causing his Magic to falter enough that the Dragon nose-dived, before recovering when he placed a hand to his stomach. Had it been this bad the first time? He couldn’t remember, other than the vague murmurings of his Mum trying to soothe him, pressing cool rags to his skin when the fever got worse.

By the time morning came, Merlin felt awful. He couldn’t move without his stomach cramping up, and he’d already stripped off his shirt and breeches because of the sweat sticking them to his body. The Dragon was abandoned, lying by the shut window.

He was tempted to open it, before reminding himself that this room was spelled so his scent couldn’t be identified.

His eyes drifted to the gift Gwaine had handed across. Was it too early to open it? This was only the first proper day of his Heat, it would last for at least another three days.

He shut his eyes, tried to ignore his protesting stomach until he physically couldn’t anymore. He rolled over, before stretching a hand out and calling the parcel to him.

Apparently, his Magic was affected by the Heat. The parcel did come to him, as did a pile of books, and Merlin yelped as he narrowly avoided being buried. The quick movement had his stomach toiling, legs giving out when he tried to stand, and he ended up falling back into the nest.

He hated this already.

**

He shredded the parcel, briefly looking over to the tray that had been brought with food. It had been left outside the door to the antechamber, and Merlin hadn’t dared go out when Lancelot knocked.

‘Are you alright, Merlin?’ This was his fault, Merlin thought, grumbled back a reply before falling back to the nest.

Now, he looked at the parcel, eyes widening in shock when he realised what the two Alphas had got him.

Two shirts. One a light green, which he recognised as Lancelot’s, that he’d worn at training the other day. It _smelt_ of the Alpha, clearly unwashed, and Merlin brought it up to his nose and groaned happily when his stomach finally stopped hurting.

Gwaine’s shirt was the blue one, smelt of pine and leather oil and things that Merlin decided he loved.

Pleased, the Omega tucked himself into both shirts, uncaring about the fact he was still overheating.

**

‘Gwaine…’ Lance hissed, while the Alpha lingered.

‘Just one look. Just to make sure he’s safe.’ The door wasn’t locked. They both had insisted that Merlin shouldn’t lock it, in case they did need to come in. They had the key to Merlin’s Chambers, just in case Arthur tried to find his wayward Court Sorcerer.

‘We can’t. If we want him to choose us, it can’t be during a Heat.’ He had a point, regrettably. Gwaine huffed, trying to ignore the fact that his Alpha was close to breaking down the door regardless.

‘He’s in pain.’ Gwaine had always had a soft spot for Merlin. They both had, but they had known that the Beta would be unlikely to accept both their advances, so the two Alphas had pined together, over the Warlock they couldn’t have.

Then Merlin turned out to be an Omega. Gwaine couldn’t have been happier, preening and proud, until he realised that Merlin was genuinely _afraid_ of his secondary gender. That had solidified both of the Knights to protect him, to help him see he could be whoever he wanted.

‘We don’t know that.’ Lance lied, rubbing at his neck as a method of not reaching for the door.

Gwaine wanted to protect him. He wanted to be Merlin’s Alpha, if the Warlock would let him. They’d treated him like a Beta, something that would be considered cruel to an Omega.

‘You… you’re right. We shouldn’t open the door.’ Gwaine’s Alpha hated backing down, would normally never even consider it.

But, when he turned to Lance, his Alpha could admit that he would make a perfectly good co-mate to their Omega.

‘Come on, you look like you need sleep. Especially with Arthur’s training plans for the morning.’ Gwaine didn’t show his surprise as Lancelot’s hand moved to the small of his back, guiding him away from Merlin’s door.

‘The Princess can shove his training…’

‘Don’t finish that sentence.’ Lance joked, locking the door behind him.

**

He could hear someone. An Alpha, his Omega provided, banging at the door to his Chambers. Merlin rolled out of his nest, ignoring the way his smallclothes were sticky, and the fact that the shirts that the Knights had gifted were stained. The floor beneath his hands was cold, provided comfort as he moved closer to the door to his antechamber.

An Alpha, but not the familiar, safe scents of Lance or Gwaine. His Omega did protest a little at that, before reminding him that any Alpha would be better than none.

His Magic unlocked the door, revealing his Chambers. The hammering on the outer door continued, but he was now gifted the ability to know who it was.

‘… told me you were doing a ritual, but if this is an excuse just to avoid your duties…’ Arthur, his Omega told him, was an eligible Alpha. He had no Omega, although he did have a Beta wife. Merlin’s stomach tightened, not with heat, but with a nausea that came with thinking of Arthur like that.

His Heat was getting to him. It was bad, bad enough that he considered _opening_ the door, rolling to his stomach and presenting, begging sweetly for him to end the pain in his gut.

He didn’t, if only because Gwaine and Lancelot’s scent still lingered on his skin from the shirts, providing some much-needed clarity.

‘If it’s the paperwork, I can lower it.’ Arthur finally stated, sagging against the door. Merlin’s heart ached for him, because they both knew that they didn’t do well when split from each other for too long. They relied on each other, whether by destiny, or just by friendship.

‘Princess!’ Gwaine’s voice broke over Merlin’s thoughts, coming from the end of the corridor, accompanied by two sets of approaching footsteps.

Oh, Merlin’s Omega liked this.

‘Arthur! He can’t break the ritual, we told you…’

‘What ritual could possibly take five days?!’ He’d always been oblivious, Merlin thought, scenting the air and wishing Gwaine and Lancelot would come closer.

‘Something to do with the harvest.’ Gwaine butted in, and Merlin was actually surprised by the thought that went into the sentence. The Knight _had_ been paying attention when Merlin admitted to performing a spell that he hoped would improve Camelot’s harvest, although it hadn’t taken five days to complete.

‘And this isn’t an excuse to get off paperwork?’

‘No, Sire.’ Lancelot chimed in, always the most noblest of the Knights.

‘I expect him back to work by the end of the week…’ Arthur trailed off, clearly thinking they were conspiring, but unable to do anything.

Merlin was relieved when Arthur left, footsteps slowly fading away while the Alphas outside resorted to murmurs and whispers.

Why weren’t they coming in? Merlin waited patiently, tried to fight the urge to just unlock the door with Magic.

Finally, the key turned in the lock, and Merlin was rewarded for his patience with the Knights opening the door.

**

The first thing that hit him was the scent. Gwaine nearly doubled over, the Alpha inside tearing at his control as he spotted _his_ Omega, patiently waiting for them to send Arthur away.

Lancelot, usually so calm and collected, swore. It was a funny sound, the quiet “fuck” that fell from his lips as he shut the door and locked it, leaving the two of them confronted with a very spaced-out Omega.

Clearly it wasn’t Merlin in control. That was the only thing that stopped Gwaine from going to him, from rutting against him and scenting and letting himself finally have his Omega.

‘Merlin.’ He croaked out, throat awfully dry, the Omega blinking up beneath long lashes.

‘C’mon, we need to get him back to his nest.’

If it was hard being in the same room as Merlin, it got worse when they had to approach him. He was pliant to their touch, allowed Lancelot to take his hand and guide him back towards the room.

The nest was so much worse, especially when Gwaine spotted his shirt, smelling of Omega and Merlin and slick.

‘I can’t…’ He muttered, taking a big step back towards the door. His trousers were so tight that it ached, eyes glued on Merlin as the Omega dropped back to his nest, cocking his head up at Lancelot.

The Knight reached out, fingers touching Merlin’s cheek like he couldn’t help himself. Gwaine watched, mostly fuelled by lust, as Merlin dared to tilt into the fingers, sucking them into his mouth while keeping his eyes on the Alpha.

‘Lance.’ He gripped the Knight, didn’t flinch when Lance growled at him.

‘This isn’t you, buddy. Not like this.’ The fog cleared from his eyes the moment he looked away from Merlin, getting enough control to stagger away.

But they couldn’t just leave, not when Merlin was looking at them like that.

‘Don’t leave.’ He pleaded, all bright eyes and panic, an edge of Merlin coming out in the sentence.

‘We’ll be right on the other side of the door.’ Gwaine promised, regretfully shutting the door between them.

The scent faded, just a brief linger on the floorboards beneath them.

On the other side of the door, Gwaine listened as Merlin thumped back against it.

‘Hurts.’ He whimpered, Lancelot clenching a fist.

‘We know. And, if you want us to help next time, we will. But not like this, not until your head is clear.’ Merlin let out a breathy agreement, understanding why Gwaine wouldn’t just go to him.

‘M’sorry.’ The Omega whispered, barely audible with the door between them.

‘Don’t be. We’re here for you.’ Lancelot, back in control, promised.

**

‘Strong enough to stand?’ Merlin shook his head, embarrassed when Gwaine wrapped an arm around his waist. If he could feel how sticky Merlin’s skin was under the shirt, he didn’t comment on it, instead guiding him towards the tub.

It was over. Mostly, nothing more than a faint ache.

Lancelot and Gwaine could stand to be in the same room as him, which was shocking. As the fever lifted, his mind provided the knowledge that he’d almost jumped the both of them.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…’

‘No apologies, not to us.’ Gwaine cut in, guiding him to sit on the edge of the tub.

‘Why are you doing this?’ He asked, voice low as he watched Lancelot plating up some food for him.

Gwaine just cocked his head to the side, before smiling.

‘You’re our friend. Our family. We’re not leaving you.’ Some part of him was disappointed, wanted it to be more than what he had said.

Instead, Gwaine reached for the hem of Merlin’s shirt, the Omega quickly batting his hands away.

‘I can do it.’ He blurted, cheeks burning darkly when Gwaine realised why he didn’t want help.

‘We’ll give you some privacy.’ Lancelot spoke up, the cue for Gwaine to leave.

For a moment, Merlin didn’t think he would. The Alpha was still staring down at the shirt, the dark in his eyes almost fully expanded.

But, just as they had during his Heat, the two were perfectly in control. Backing away, shutting the door and locking it, leaving Merlin to wonder how they’d denied an in-heat Omega.

Maybe he was just that unattractive to them.

**

He had a decision to make.

Gwaine and Lancelot hadn’t brought it up yet, the fact that Merlin would need to decide if he was going to keep the spell down when he left the room. If he was going to go to Arthur, and admit to lying to him _again._

The food tasted bland, worry niggling away in his stomach as he thought to what the King would say.

There weren’t any male Omegas in Camelot. There weren’t _any_ Omegas in Camelot, at all. The last time that Arthur had interacted with one, it had been a mated female, in Mithian’s Kingdom. He’d been nothing but polite, but Merlin knew that Alphas reacted to Omegas.

It was natural. And, in a job where he was surrounded by Alphas, was it a good idea to be an Omega? Would any of them treat him the same, when he admitted the truth? Morgana may know, or he suspected she did, but she was different because, like him, she wasn’t typical.

Leon would probably accept him. He was a Beta, shockingly, and the only First Knight to ever be anything other than an Alpha. He usually acted like one, though.

His mind drifted to Gwen, worried what his best friend would think. She was a Beta, but it was more the betrayal of keeping his secret that was terrifying.

He settled for glumly poking at his food, completely missing the looks the two Alphas exchanged.


	3. Arthur...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Arthur had to find out

He didn’t reverse the spell. Merlin lingered on the threshold of his room for what felt like hours, before regretfully turning back to his Chambers, knowing he couldn’t do it. Telling Arthur, admitting to Camelot what he was… it terrified him. More than his Magic had, more than anything.

Lancelot and Gwaine didn’t comment when Merlin turned up at training the next day, teasing Arthur about how his shirts had stacked up with Merlin’s absence.

‘Stop being such a girl, Merlin.’ Arthur looked proud of his insult, watching as Merlin winced away from yet another one of his blows. The King didn’t bother trying to be gentle, swung the sword till it connected with the shield he was holding.

‘Stop being such a prat then.’ He mumbled under his breath, wondering if Arthur would still call him a girl if he knew the truth.

Probably.

‘What was that?’ Arthur dared, eyes narrowly as he halted with the blows.

Merlin grinned up at him, ignoring the way his Omega wanted to retreat back to the sidelines, to submit to the Alpha squaring up to him.

‘I called you a prat, Sire.’

**

‘You’re holding your own better.’ Merlin flushed under the praise, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped when Gwaine ruffled his hair. Lancelot stepped closer, leaving very little room in the armoury, with so many Alphas and Betas present. They had no qualms about stripping out of armour, thick Alpha pheromones that made Merlin want to gag.

They’d never affected him this much, although he supposed he’d just gone through a Heat, and his body was trying to adjust to all the rapid changes.

‘You good?’ Lancelot murmured lowly, concerned, and Merlin nodded. It helped that the Knight had leant in to ask the question, replacing the sweaty smell with a familiar, calming scent.

‘Merlin! Don’t think I could ask you for a hand?’ It was one of Arthur’s promising younger Knights, Sir Byron. An Alpha, one that Leon reckoned could be First Knight if he worked hard enough.

Merlin wasn’t the manservant of the King anymore. He was Court Sorcerer, but he had gotten to know each of the Knights, and was happy to serve them when they needed his help. It was why he didn’t hesitate to step across, reaching for the buckles of the Alpha’s armour.

‘You smell like crap, By.’ One of the other Knights joked, and Merlin dared to breathe in a little deeper.

As a Beta, he wouldn’t have noticed that the Alpha was close to going into rut.

But somehow he did, picking up on the faint undertones, felt his fingers tremble as he lifted away the platelet armour.

‘Probably a rut.’ Byron admitted, wincing as he rose his arm to let Merlin reach for the clasps.

Gods, Merlin couldn’t smell anything _but_ Alpha, overpowering and making him want to run back to safety. To his nest, to Lancelot and Gwaine’s comforting shirts, to anywhere but a room full of Alphas. If they knew what he was, if they’d been there when he was in Heat, none of them would have been able to resist.

It made him feel sick, felt the blood rushing away from his head as he tried to control his breathing.

Arthur entered a moment later, luckily, drawing the eyes of all of his Knights as he did so. It meant nobody noticed Merlin almost drop the chainmail, shuddering as Byron patted his shoulder in thanks.

‘Where’s my incompetent Sorcerer?’ Arthur questioned, before spotting Merlin by Byron’s side.

‘What’ve I done now?’ He joked, thankful for the opportunity to step away from the Alpha.

‘My wife’s asking for you. Something about her and Morgana wanting to go out to the river, but they don’t want my company.’ He looked confused at the last part, a frown crossing his face as Merlin stepped towards the door.

‘I can’t imagine why, Sire. You’re a delight to be around.’ He remarked sarcastically, narrowly avoiding the waterskin that hit the door as he scampered out.

‘ _Mer_ lin!’ Arthur shouted, while the Knights laughed.

**

‘I can’t access my Magic.’ Morgana stated, wary, looking around the clearing.

She’d suggested a group trip out to the Valley, to see the autumn colours as winter drew in. Arthur had agreed, mostly because it was a chance to avoid his Kingly duties, and to spend time with his wife. The Knights were happy to accompany them, although Morgana pointed out they didn’t really need to, with two sorcerers on the trip.

Merlin was glad they’d come.

‘Is it the Valley?’ Gwen questioned, taking hold of Morgana’s hand as they looked around.

The horses had spooked, so Arthur had ordered them to be tied up, continuing the trek on foot. Merlin had been wary from the moment they stepped in the Valley, confused as to why his Magic was slowly dwindling down to a limited supply.

‘It might be. Merlin…’ She trailed off, raising an eyebrow at him.

He knew why. Merlin was struggling to keep the spell up, confused as to why his Magic was determined to leave him.

Now was not the time.

‘We’ve got weapons, if something happens.’ Arthur stated, a point that was a valid one. They should push through to the other end, get out of this place before Merlin lost the last threads of his power.

They set off once again, Lancelot and Gwaine coming to either side as they followed the King.

‘Everything okay?’ Lancelot murmured, looking to him in concern.

‘It’s my Magic. It… it’s not listening.’ He tried again, weaving a spell he’d kept up even when he was _dying._ Why would it break now?

A yelp from the front drew their attention, the sound of swords being drawn as Morgana raised both hands, looking out in front.

The figure was slumped, chest unmoving as Arthur slowly approached.

‘Sire, we should get back…’

‘Is that an Omega?’ Gwen asked, another step closer to where her husband was nudging the figure with the end of his sword.

They were dead. It didn’t take a genius to work that out, but what was more worrying, was the fact that it was an _Omega._ Lancelot tensed, taking a subtle step closer to Merlin, while Gwaine’s scent darkened.

‘Princess, we should head back.’

‘Who’d kill a defenceless Omega?’ Arthur looked horrified, as did the others, even Leon.

Merlin didn’t like this, not one bit.

‘I think I heard something.’ Elyan’s instinct was to draw closer to his sister, pointing his sword in the direction of the sound. Percival and Arthur copied suit, while Leon was moving towards Morgana.

Morgana, who was staring at him.

His scent was changing. He knew it was, could feel the beginnings of the unravelling of his spell, looked across to Gwaine and found the Knight staring back at him.

‘We need to get you out of here.’ Gwaine muttered, looking back to Arthur, knowing Merlin wouldn’t abandon the King.

‘Who goes there?’ Arthur shouted into the Valley, another rustling coming from in front.

‘There’s someone behind us.’ Merlin murmured to Lancelot, who drew his own sword, turning to look back in the direction they’d come from.

Merlin hated being right. Usually, it only happened when he had access to his Magic, so he wasn’t too bothered. But now, standing in the Valley with a failing-protection spell, both the King _and_ Queen of Camelot, along with his pupil-Sorceress, Merlin began to panic.

‘Lance.’ Gwaine growled, nodding to Merlin as the people began to emerge from the undergrowth.

A lot more than expected. Merlin watched as they were surrounded, at least thirty men with swords, a crossbow currently pointed at Arthur, who pushed Guinevere behind him.

‘Easy,’ A man stepped out, an Alpha, with yellow-stained teeth and a scent that made Merlin’s stomach coil up, ‘We aren’t here to hurt you.’

‘No? Don’t suppose you’ll put your weapons down, then.’ Arthur gritted out, while Morgana’s eyes flicked golden threateningly.

If Merlin dropped the spell, he might have enough Magic to take them out.

‘See, we’re only here for the Omega. The rest of you can go.’

Arthur, the idiot, laughed.

Merlin truly did hate him sometimes, his stupid, loveable King. Merlin would die for him, wouldn’t hesitate to do so, but Arthur could be a prat at times. Like now, with Gwen glaring at the men from behind him, and Morgana realising that she was protecting the wrong person.

Her movements were subtle, approaching Merlin without drawing attention.

‘An Omega? Not in this group. Although, if that’s how you’re treating them,’ He gestured to the dead body with a frown, ‘I’m afraid I’m going to have to stop you.’

Arthur thought they could win. Logically, they could. Merlin could beat them, with Morgana’s help, without having to put much effort in.

The effort came from the fact he’d have to drop the spell.

‘Princess…’ Gwaine’s voice was dangerously angry, a tone that had even Merlin panicking.

‘Listen to your friends, _Princess._ The Omega.’ The Leader’s eyes slid to him, leaving Merlin no doubt that this man possessed some form of Magic. He had to, if he could see through Merlin’s enchantment enough to understand what it was for.

Arthur scoffed, ready to fight, but Merlin was quicker.

In the end, if it came down to choosing between Arthur or his secret, he’d choose Arthur. It wasn’t a conscious decision, it was just one he made, without needing to think about it. The King and Queen were his priority, always had been, so he stepped forward without hesitation.

The spell dropped quicker than usual, eager to channel more energy to his hands, which he brought up in front of him as flames flickered.

Unfortunately, his scent gave him away long before the fight actually started. Arthur choked, Elyan making an odd sound as he turned to Merlin, while Morgana just came to his side.

‘Two sorcerers.’ The Leader hissed, Merlin nodding to Morgana.

Gwaine and Lancelot didn’t need time to react. They charged in to the fight without hesitation, Morgana turning and throwing her hands out to clear the group behind Gwen. Merlin focused on Arthur, brought down the rocks at the side to stop the charge on his King.

‘Arthur!’ He protested, watching as the King just stared.

Just stared, until Merlin shouted his name, and he snapped out of it.

**

Gwaine drew back his blade, satisfied by the sickening crunch as the man dropped down. He looked over to where Lancelot was doing the same, the both of them either side of Merlin, with golden eyes and a scent sweeter than honey.

This isn’t how Gwaine wanted it to go. Merlin was going to work up to it, to tell Arthur the truth when they were both alone, discussing everything he’d been hiding. Gwaine would be there, as would Lance, to comfort him once he’d admitted to the truth.

Instead, Merlin’s eyes flicked back to blue, lowering his hands as he looked across at him.

He was scared. Omegas were easy to scent, especially to an Alpha, and it didn’t take him long to identify that scent. Scared, either because of the Princess, or the fact that there was a dead Omega just across from him.

The thought that the figure could have been _Merlin_ , well, it had Gwaine’s Alpha rising up angrily, stalking across to his Omega’s side.

Merlin seemed happy to have his comfort, leaning into him slightly and tilting his head to the side as carefully as he could, eager not to draw attention to the fact he wanted the affection. Lancelot appeared a moment later, always quick to Merlin’s side, and Gwaine finally dared to look over to the Princess.

Arthur was watching the three of them, eyes narrowed.

‘You,’ He pointed an accusatory finger first at Gwaine, then Lancelot, and finally, Morgana, ‘You knew.’ He didn’t even address Merlin, who was beginning to tremble under the anger rolling off of Arthur in waves.

‘Princess…’

‘How many times are you going to LIE to me!’ Arthur shouted, fingers tightening around his sword as he rounded on Merlin, who recoiled back like he’d been hit.

Lance was growling, a sound in his chest that was accompanied by Gwaine’s Alpha responding, telling him to protect their mate.

He didn’t, forced himself to stay silent.

‘Merlin?’ Leon prompted, ever polite, sheathing his sword and taking a step forward.

Merlin took a step back.

‘Back to Camelot. All of you.’ He hissed, ignoring his wife as he strode away from the group.

Morgana huffed, rolling her eyes before turning to Merlin.

‘Do you need some of my Magic to put the spell back up?’ She inquired gently, reaching for one of his hands.

‘I… no. No.’ Merlin muttered, looking at Arthur’s retreating form.

**

People stared. They came out of their homes, watched him in growing confusion as he followed Arthur back to the Castle. Nobody spoke, not even as they reached the Courtyard, dismounting and waiting.

Arthur didn’t bother to turn back as he reached the steps.

‘With me, Merlin.’ He snapped, making it to the Castle in record time.

Merlin, of course, obeyed. He went to follow, halting when Gwaine reached for him.

‘If you need me, us, just call.’ Merlin wasn’t sure how they’d know, but he nodded, lingering in Gwaine’s space for a moment longer before rushing after the King.

He stopped for nothing, brushing past servants and maids as they watched, ogling Merlin with confusion. The Warlock was surprised to find Arthur’s door open when he reached it, slipping inside like usual, before letting it click shut.

Arthur was at his desk, slumped in the chair like the life had been drained out of him.

‘Is this another trick?’ Arthur eventually asked, the Alpha looking weary as he rose his head.

‘It’s no trick, Sire.’ He even bowed his head slightly, watched Arthur’s frown deepen.

‘So you lied to me for the fun of it?’

‘No! No, of course I didn’t! But I couldn’t _tell_ you. You’re the King of Camelot! I was your manservant, you couldn’t have an _Omega_ …’

‘Stop saying it like that. Stop,’ Arthur drew in a ragged breath, looking at him with startling hurt eyes, ‘Stop saying it like it changes you.’

‘It does! Look at me! I’m hardly useful to you like this, you’d have sent me away the moment you met me if…’ Merlin was halted from his rambling by a very angry Arthur, who stood up sharply.

‘You think I’d judge you for _this?_ ’ Merlin hated the fact he was crying, that tears built up as Arthur glared.

‘You call me a girl as it is, how would you react if you found out…’

‘Don’t finish that.’ Arthur bit out, unknowingly adding a hint of his Alpha-status to the sentence.

Merlin hated the fact that his Omega fell silent, meek under the King’s command.

Arthur’s eyes widened, face going slack as he realised what he’d done.

‘Merlin…’

‘I just, I just didn’t want you to send me away!’ That was all he could take, before he burst into tears.

Merlin wasn’t a pretty crier. Morgana sobbed daintily, even her anger made her look elegant. Gwen cried quietly, with silent tears that never indicated just how hurt she was.

Merlin, however, sounded rather like a dying bird, hiccupping in air as Arthur looked stricken, crossing the room and hesitantly wrapping arms around him.

They’d hugged a handful of times, but Merlin never failed to smile when it happened. He tucked his head under Arthur’s chin, knowing that deep down, he was safe here.

‘I wouldn’t send you away.’ Arthur murmured quietly, a hand on the back of his head while Merlin sniffed.

‘M’sorry.’

‘Stop apologising. I… I’m not angry. But you told Gwaine and Lancelot, before me?’ Merlin tried to shrug, let Arthur’s fingers thread into his hair.

‘Are they… yours?’ It took him a moment to understand what the question meant, tensed up as he pulled out of Arthur’s grip.

‘I… they… no. I…’ Merlin paused, realising that his Omega wanted him to say _yes_.

Oh.

‘You’re thinking too hard.’ Arthur pointed out, a faint smile flicking across his lips.

‘Least I have a brain.’ Merlin shot back, scrubbing at his eyes, trying to ignore the warmth in his stomach with Arthur’s acceptance.

Now, how to figure out what happened with Lancelot and Gwaine.


	4. Duties and Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's just having a great time

People looked at him differently. They’d offer to help with his duties, or to fetch food for him. They’d ask if he needed assistance, smiling brightly when he chatted to them. It wasn’t the reaction he’d been expecting, nor was it entirely unwelcome.

The nobles eyed him up strangely, when he maintained his seat at Arthur’s side, continuing to bicker with the King just as he had before. If anything, Arthur’s Alpha had become more fond of the bickering, Merlin could tell. There was a fondness in the way he smiled, one that made Merlin grin right back at him.

Arthur no longer threw things at him, though. The threats of the stocks were simply threats, rather than a promise. He didn’t tease him about being a girl, either, which was nice.

Merlin hummed, rose his head from where he was polishing Arthur’s armour, looking across to the Knights of Camelot. They were busy training, the younger recruits flocking to the elders in an attempt to learn, while Arthur moved between them.

He let his attention drift to Lancelot and Gwaine, partnered against each other. They’d been nothing but supportive, recently. Neither had wanted their shirts back from Merlin’s nest, which was understandable, considering the state of them. He’d scrubbed them both by hand and with Magic, before meekly explaining that he could buy them new shirts.

Gwaine had laughed, ruffled his hair and promised to give him a new one at the next Heat.

Arthur watched the development with raised eyebrows and questioning glances, but truthfully, Merlin had no idea what was going on either.

Gwaine disarmed Lancelot, the two both laughing in a way that made Merlin smile. It was hard to stop it, not when they both looked so happy.

‘Your scent changes whenever you look at them.’ Elyan informed him, grinning from behind his waterskin as he took a long drink.

‘Shut up.’ He shot back, trying distract himself from the butterflies that formed whenever he looked at the two Alphas.

‘All sweet and sugary.’ Percival agreed, leaning against his boyfriend. The two were ganging up on him, he decided, frowning.

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ Truly, his scent was the one thing that frustrated him. He tried to control it, but it was difficult when the two of them were just so… well, perfectly Merlin’s type seemed to cover it.

‘They keep looking over at you as well. It’s disgustingly cute.’ They were interrupted by Leon’s arrival, the First Knight looking between the three of them.

‘Slacking?’ He questioned the two Alphas, who both shrugged.

‘Telling Merlin his gooey eyes are visible to all.’ Merlin waited for Leon to disagree, but the Knight looked to Lancelot and Gwaine, then back to Merlin.

‘It is a little obvious.’

‘Not you too!’ He groaned, burying his head in his hands. The Knights snickered, before the familiar scent of Lancelot washed over him.

‘What are you all talking about?’

‘How Merlin’s distracting the younger Knights.’ Leon lied, smoothly, while Elyan and Percival nodded.

Lancelot frowned, glaring over in the direction of the young Alphas.

‘Actually, one of them did mention something about asking Merlin to help them with his armour.’ Elyan nodded to Percival, who backed up the story.

Lancelot was gone in an instant, beelining towards Gwaine.

‘That was amusing.’ Leon ruffled Merlin’s hair, while the Omega preened happily at the affection.

‘He’s right, though. You should be wary around some of them.’ Percival looked to the group, the younger Alphas that Merlin knew were often driven by instinct, rather than their brain.

Sir Byron, the one that Merlin had assisted previously, began the trek across in his direction. Percival and Elyan eyed him up, but did step aside, while Leon stayed within a safe distance.

When it was just the two of them, the Alpha awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

‘I wanted to apologise, Merlin…’ Whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t that.

‘Why?’

‘For putting you in a situation that might make you feel uncomfortable. Last week, with the armour…’ Right, Merlin had been swamped in Alpha pheromones in the armoury.

‘It’s no trouble, really. I would point it out if I wasn’t comfortable.’ Byron paused, before offering a smile. He was one of the good Knights, Merlin thought. One that would be worthy of the red cape, and the honour that came with it.

He looked a little bruised at the moment, a purple splodge on his jaw that probably came when he wasn’t wearing a helmet.

Merlin didn’t really think too much before stretching a hand out, hovering over the bruise and healing it with a flash of Magic. The Knight stumbled, prodded the space, then grinned.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ Merlin rolled his eyes, waving him on.

‘Just Merlin.’

‘What did he want?’ Gwaine’s eyes followed the retreating Knight, while Lancelot tucked up close to Merlin’s side.

‘To apologise.’

‘Good.’

‘Gwaine!’ Merlin scolded, leaning back against Lancelot’s breastplate as he did so.

‘You’re not the manservant of the King anymore.’ He pointed out, before placing a hand on his thigh.

Merlin stared at it for a while, before deciding he was comfy with it.

**

‘Dinner?’ Merlin stared between them, trying to work out exactly what was going on. When Lancelot just blushed, and Gwaine patted the spare chair invitingly, Merlin followed.

Were they trying to Court him? Or were they just being friendly? Merlin ate the food, listening to the two Alphas bicker away, gossiping about any and every subject.

Merlin wondered what Arthur thought on the matter. The King had done nothing except from smile, occasionally smirking when Merlin just blankly stared. Morgana seemed more amused than anything else, while Gwen adored the fact that Merlin now wanted more hugs than before.

‘You’ll be okay though, right?’ It had been two weeks since Merlin had dropped the spell. Another week since his Heat. So, with three weeks passed, Merlin was pretty sure his Heat wasn’t due for another three weeks. That was enough time to figure out what was going on…

Wait.

‘Sorry, what?’ He looked between them, watched as Gwaine rolled his eyes.

‘Nice to know you listen to us.’

‘We’ve got that thing with Arthur, tomorrow.’ Right, some Knights-thing that Merlin wasn’t invited to. If he remembered correctly, Morgana and Gwen were planning on going out to the meadow, and had invited him along.

‘Yeah, but you’ll be back by evening?’ He wasn’t sure why that mattered, considering the fact that he wasn’t their Mate. They could do what they liked.

Still, he grinned when Gwaine promised they’d come and see him.

**

‘And the aim of this is what, exactly?’ Merlin stared at the eight jugs, then the Queen, then the High Priestess.

‘To forget our names?’ Morgana quipped, pouring a generous helping of wine from the first jug. It may not be the strongest of substances, but from the amount they were supposed to be drinking.

‘Well, I’m more than happy with that suggestion.’ Gwen stated firmly, reaching for her own goblet.

Merlin blinked, wondering when his two best friends had been replaced by Gwaine’s.

‘Oh wonderful Merlin, might we have some music to accompany our drinking?’ Morgana pleaded, her eyes sparkling golden as she spoke.

He had to admit, it did sound fun.

**

‘We won’t hurt him.’ Lancelot promised, while Arthur just huffed.

‘When did you learn to tie knots like these?’ Gwaine questioned, looking to Elyan as the Alpha paced back and forth.

‘Gwaine, we’re trying to prove to Arthur that we’re responsible.’ The Knight pointed out, looking to his fellow Alpha in disapproval.

Gwaine looked back to the Princess, who was perched on a fallen log, staring right back at them. This expedition, as they’d told Merlin, was more Arthur evaluating if they were worthy of pursuing the Court Sorcerer.

It was just a cover. Arthur’s real objective was to be the protective big brother that he would never admit to being. Nobody had pointed out that his scent had turned familial whenever Merlin was around, and the Warlock hadn't seemed to notice.

‘A drunken idiot and a Knight far too noble.’ Arthur muttered, more to himself, while Leon stood guard.

‘Thanks, Princess.’ Gwaine chimed in, while Lancelot sighed.

‘He told you both?’

‘When he was drunk.’

‘And you… convinced him to drop the spell?’

‘Never.’ Gwaine growled out, while Lancelot remained calm.

‘We said we’d support his decision, no matter what he did.’

‘So it wasn’t a spell to impact the harvest!’ Arthur accused, while looking delighted that he’d figured it out.

‘It was a Heat.’

‘And you didn’t stay with him?’ Leon questioned, looking at the Alphas in confusion.

‘No.’

‘But you went in the room.’ Arthur was smarter than Gwaine gave him credit for, in defence.

‘We’re not animals. We can resist an Omega in Heat.’ Gwaine bit out, but it was a lie. He’d been so close to tumbling into bed with Merlin, to taking him to the nest and marking his claim.

‘But… it’s an Omega in Heat.’ Elyan pointed out, looking to Percival, who shrugged.

‘It’s Merlin.’ Lancelot argued in response, almost free of the ropes that were supposed to be binding them.

‘Enough. I support your decision, but if you dare hurt him…’ Arthur trailed off, seemingly realising he was about to threaten two of his Knights.

‘We’ll kill you.’ Elyan cheerfully supplied, Gwaine finally free of the bindings, rising up.

‘We won’t.’

**

‘So pretty!’ Gwen cooed, patting Merlin’s head.

Morgana giggled, continuing on her mission to plant little flowers in Merlin’s hair while he sat there, patient.

‘Another one!’ The Queen demanded, Merlin focusing his Magic and creating another blanket of flowers around them.

The two of them got to work making flower crowns, while Merlin went for the wine.

‘You should put some in your nest.’ Morgana decided, obsessing over the purple flowers.

‘Oh! That would be adorable!’ Gwen agreed, Merlin nodding along.

‘Arthur’s so protective of you now.’ The Queen added, reaching for his shirt so she could put flowers around the hem, with Morgana’s help.

‘One big family.’ Morgana tucked her head into Merlin’s neck, close to the scent gland, and Merlin turned his scent sweeter. He wasn’t aware he could do this, creating bonds between the Alpha and Beta, yet here they were.

‘More cuddles.’ Gwen requested, holding out her hands towards Merlin.

Morgana left the two of them to curl up, began to dance to the music Merlin’s Magic was crafting. It wasn’t the nice, sweet melodies of the court, more a common-folklore song that he’d picked up on.

‘With moves like that, you could be a harlot.’ Gwen teased, Merlin watching as the High Priestess swivelled her hips invitingly.

Unfortunately, Merlin was always far too easy to convince. Gwen rose, dragging him up as she began to dance, flowers in her hair and her dress swishing in the long grass.

‘I’d be a great harlot.’ Morgana remarked, looking down to her dress and concentrating.

Merlin was too busy trying to keep up with Gwen to notice what she was doing, not until Gwen squeaked in shock as her own dress was transformed.

Much like the dress Morgana had worn when Merlin first came to Camelot, the bright red fabric that clung to her like it was soaked, this dress was just as daring. Gwen’s was lavender, while Morgana’s was a dark blue.

‘Mm, that’s better.’ Morgana remarked, wiggling her eyebrows at Gwen, who giggled as she spun around.

Merlin was glad they’d left Camelot’s walls.

‘What about Merlin?’ Gwen was already walking towards him, Morgana’s eyes glowing as she grinned.

**

‘…and Gwen’s pleased, so I suppose…’

‘Princess.’

‘Gwaine, interrupting the King is close to treason.’ Leon pointed out, rolling his eyes as they walked back in the direction of Camelot.

‘What about interrupting him for good reason?’ Gwaine shot back, halting in his tracks as he looked across to the meadow.

Arthur frowned, turning and following his gaze.

‘Oh no…’ Elyan murmured, while Leon laughed.

‘Guinevere!’ Arthur called, taking off in the direction of the trio.

Gwen was the first to turn, dressed in a very lovely dress of lavender, a little low at the front, with the skirt finishing at the knee and trailing down to her ankles behind her. She beamed, clapping her hands excitably as Arthur reached her, patting his head.

‘Good King.’

‘Are you… drunk?’ He questioned, while Gwaine looked in the direction of Merlin.

The first instinct was jealousy, a crashing wave of it that rolled over at the fact that an _Alpha_ had paws on Merlin.

Then he reminded himself it was Morgana, and that the scent rolling off of both of them was nothing more than a familial love.

‘Nope!’ Gwen breathed out, wide eyes as she popped the p, before looking back to the other two.

Merlin was... well, hot. He was wearing a white shirt, unlaced at the front enough to reveal the beginning of a light dusting of chest hair, breeches far tighter than the ones he usually wore. Then there was the fact his hair was covered in flowers of multiple colours and varieties.

And he was dancing.

‘You… you’re all drunk.’ Arthur just looked confused, Morgana finally spotting them and coming bounding across.

‘Arthur! Leon,’ She grinned at her boyfriend, before looking to the rest of them and wrinkling her nose up.

‘Alphas.’

‘Where’s the music coming from?’ Elyan asked, which snapped Merlin from his daydream, the Warlock grinning.

‘Me.’

‘He’s musical.’ Gwen whispered very seriously, before patting Merlin like she had Arthur.

‘And sexy.’ Morgana stated, just as genuine, before taking Merlin’s hands and dragging him back to dance.

‘Save me.’ Merlin mumbled over his shoulder, grinning when Morgana clipped his ear.

‘We were doing important things,’

‘Knight things.’ Elyan inputted.

‘And you’re getting drunk?!’ Gwen nodded, then rushed back to join the other two.

‘Should we get them back to Camelot?’ Percival asked, looking to the setting sun.

‘If you and Leon take Morgana,’ Arthur gestured to Percival, before looking to Elyan, ‘We’ll get Gwen.’

That left Gwaine and Lancelot, who looked to each other, then back to their Omega.


	5. Our Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin bonding with his Alphas

‘N’ then all the flowers came.’ Merlin babbled away, quite content to be led through Camelot with an Alpha on either arm. After all, who wouldn’t want such a thing?

‘I can see that.’ Gwaine’s hand was on the small of his back, a gentle touch that Merlin rather wished would be a little more bold. He knew he wasn’t curvy like the women he usually saw the Alpha with, but he did have an arse, and Gwaine was more than welcome to put his hand on it.

‘You’ve got them in your hair.’ Lancelot informed Merlin, who beamed. He grinned up to both of his Alphas, tugging them back towards his Chambers, confused as to why so many of the Guards stared at him in confusion.

They seemed shocked by his clothing. He had to conclude that they weren’t expecting an Omega to actually be a male, which was highlighted by the tighter breeches and the fact his shirt was undone enough to show chest hair. Something that didn’t scream Omega, which was perhaps how the two of them were able to resist?

Merlin made it to his Chambers, Lancelot and Gwaine both following him into the room. He reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head and discarding it to the floor before padding into the nest room.

‘Uh, we can go…’

‘Stay.’ He pleaded, watching as Gwaine followed first.

He invited them into the nest, padding over to the comfy spot, watching as they both hesitated. Reaching for one of their shirts, realising it was Lancelot’s, he tugged it over his head.

Too polite, Merlin thought to himself, cocking his head to the side.

‘I’ve cleaned it, if that’s what you’re worried about.’ He told them, Lancelot blushing the colour of his cape, while Gwaine snorted. He kicked his shoes off, clambering in alongside Merlin, before Lancelot copied.

‘Morgana did well with dressing you.’ Lancelot remarked, glancing down, before his eyes shot back up guiltily.

‘Oh yes, she’s getting a big thanks from me.’ Gwaine’s hands crept out to wrap around Merlin’s waist, while the Omega snuggled closer. Perfect, he thought, letting his scent shift slightly.

‘Merlin…’ Lancelot sounded pained, pressed the heel of his palm down into his groin. Oh, Merlin could practically scent the two of them, was more than happy when his Omega started reacting.

‘We need to do this when you’re sober.’ Gwaine didn’t seem to like that fact, because his head was tucking into Merlin’s scent gland as he spoke, breathing in deeply.

‘Why? Everyone knows I’m _your_ Omega.’ Lancelot was far too noble, Merlin thought, letting his foot nudge the Knight’s leg.

‘Mm, ours.’ Gwaine agreed, nipping at the skin lightly, Merlin giggling along.

This was perfect, exactly what he wanted. His mates, the two of them, finally being more open. He never knew how to bring it up, not without a little liquid courage.

‘Gwaine, we shouldn’t…’ Merlin crawled out of Gwaine’s hold, moving over to Lancelot, but he realised his mistake the moment he did.

The scent of honey, of Omega, clearly hit both Alphas, roughly at the same time. Gwaine’s growl was all-Alpha, while Lancelot’s eyes darkened rapidly, Merlin fighting the urge to lower his chest down to the blankets.

‘Alphas?’ He questioned, his Omega begging to take control, wanting to guide him on how to best please the two of them.

He’d spent so long denying he was an Omega, that when it came to it, he wanted the attention more than anything.

‘We… we’ll be back in the morning.’ Gwaine grunted out, gripping Lancelot’s shoulder and hauling the Alpha up.

Merlin didn’t have the heart to be disappointed, not when his head was still fuzzy and his cock throbbing, dropping back down to the nest.

**

Gwaine didn’t make it very far. He managed to get the door to the nest shut, before he slumped back into the wood like he’d done before. Now, however, he didn’t have any intentions of pretending that Merlin’s scent _didn’t_ affect him, unlacing his breeches so quickly that his hands shook.

Wrapping a hand around himself, the Alpha groaned, thought back to just how delicious Merlin’s scent had been. That was all his, a part of himself told him, that he could walk back into the room and Merlin wouldn’t deny him.

Merlin had called him Alpha. Merlin, with plush lips and expressive eyes, tented breeches that were tight enough that Gwaine could _damn well imagine_ what was under them.

The back of his hand proved useful for stifling his grunts, not needing any oil to ease his hand thanks to how much his cock was leaking. It was embarrassing, how quickly he spilled into his fist, staining the front of his britches as breathy sounds came from the room behind him.

Across from him, Lancelot had been slightly more conscious, using his hand as friction over his clothed erection, refusing to unlace like Gwaine had. Still, he was finishing just a moment after, biting his lip hard enough that Gwaine smelt blood.

‘Shit.’ The Knight muttered, looking to his darkening trousers, then to Gwaine.

The Alpha couldn’t help it, he laughed. Laughed, then wiped his hand down on his trousers, figuring they were already ruined.

‘I feel like a teen again.’ Gwaine told his friend, watching the Alpha nod seriously, before they looked across to the bed.

‘Should we stay the evening? Perhaps get him breakfast in the morning?’ It was a good idea, and Gwaine liked the thought of his Alpha providing.

‘I’ll go and grab water. And some clean clothes.’ Gwaine paused, looking back to Lancelot.

‘Want me to grab you some?’

This was another thing, the two of them were bonding over the fact they wanted the same Omega. It was relatively rare, for two Alphas to be able to stand each other.

‘Thanks.’ Lancelot stated, smiling right back at him.

Maybe they could make it work.

**

Merlin woke, groaning as his head throbbed, before sending some much-needed Magic to soothe the ache.

‘Here.’ Lancelot offered out a waterskin, Merlin hungrily gulping down the liquid as he worked to heal the effects of the alcohol.

‘Where’s Gwaine?’ He could scent the Alpha, even from here.

‘He gets cuddly during the night.’ Lancelot said, looking slightly scarred, and Merlin laughed.

Then, when Lancelot had taken back the waterskin, he took the moment to study the Alpha.

‘What you said last night…’ Lancelot began, Merlin blushing.

‘I… I’d like to be your Omega. I know I’m not very good at it, or typical-Omega looking, but…’ He was cut off by Lancelot’s fingers on his cheek, brushing down to his chin.

‘May I?’ The kiss was nothing but polite, Lancelot ever the gentleman as he kissed him sweetly. It left Merlin’s heart aching, before realising he hadn’t got his scent under control, and it was reacting to him.

‘You don’t need to worry about your scent. You know we like it.’ Lancelot interrupted, before Merlin could apologise.

He blushed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, before a scent hit him.

Gwaine. Stronger, this time, the heady scent of arousal mixing with the typical-Alpha, and Merlin clenched his thighs together.

‘I swear, he only thinks with his knot.’ Lancelot grumbled, clearly unsure about the scent, before he looked back to Merlin.

Merlin, who was trying to hide the fact that Gwaine’s scent had a whole lot of control over him.

‘Unless… you want to go and see what’s got him all worked up?’ He did, so badly. Lancelot’s eyes turned knowing, before he gestured to the door.

‘Go on, then. Go see if you can wind him up, as much as he’d affecting you.’ That would be near impossible, Merlin tried to reason, but he hesitantly stood up.

Lancelot wasn’t angry that another Alphas’ scent was affecting him. In fact, he nodded when Merlin slowly opened the door.

If it had been the bad in the nest, it was worse in his room. Gwaine was propped up in his bed, one knee up, a hand under the covers that was _quite clearly_ moving, and Merlin’s breath caught.

Gwaine looked up, cheeks flushed but otherwise composed, chest rising and falling steadily as he grinned.

‘You’ve got no shame.’ Lancelot muttered, moving towards the table, where breakfast was laid out.

Merlin would have teased him. Beta-Merlin, that was.

Omega Merlin? He was struggling to think, other than the urge to go and crawl up alongside him.

‘You’re the ones interrupting me in the morning.’ Gwaine’s head thudded back to the pillow, and oh Gods, Merlin was never going to be able to sleep in that bed without thinking of this moment.

‘Breakfast, Merlin?’ Lancelot asked, biting into a pastry, before noting the way Merlin’s eyes were focused on Gwaine’s hand.

‘I…’

‘You want to help him with that?’ The Alpha questioned, like they were discussing something simple, rather than Gwaine getting off in _Merlin’s_ bed.

‘Feel free, Merls. You know what they say, two hands are better than one.’

He realised, belatedly, that they were trying to comfort him. With jokes and teasing, opportunities for him to turn to the breakfast, and an opening for him to go to Gwaine’s side.

‘It’s heads, you idiot.’ Merlin muttered, but he did take a step forward.

‘I can’t say I’m thinking with my head at the moment.’ Gwaine’s hand sped up, Merlin making his mind up as he moved closer to the bed.

‘I… show me how?’ He settled for that, figured that bringing his lack of experience up during the moment was not needed.

Gwaine looked surprised, before his grin returned.

‘Yeah, yeah c’mere.’ Merlin did as told, climbing up onto the mattress and watching Gwaine sit up, both hands out from the covers as he beckoned Merlin closer.

Fuck, it was the scent that got to him.

Merlin made it to Gwaine’s lap without making himself look like a fool, settled over his blanketed thighs while the Knight reached to kiss him. Like Lancelot, he started out gently, cradling Merlin’s face like he was afraid the Warlock would run.

Unlike Lancelot, when he realised Merlin was happy with the kissing, he pushed further. A tongue ran along his bottom lip, while hands gripped his arse and rocked him forward onto the lump in the blankets, Merlin blushing when Gwaine had to swallow down a sound that fell from his lips.

‘You ever done this before?’ Gwaine asked, while Merlin tried to control his breathing.

‘No… I mean, not with anyone else.’ His hands itched to touch, found Gwaine’s bare chest and roamed over the skin.

‘Why?’ Gwaine asked, curious, and Merlin’s arousal plummeted.

He didn’t mean to think it. Really, he had no intention of ever thinking about the fact that he was an Omega, and a male one, so he was hardly desirable. But the thought latched on, niggling away as Merlin’s throat went dry.

‘The spell.’ He lied, hating the fact that he couldn’t force himself to tell them.

‘Your scent changes when you lie.’ Gwaine informed him, but didn’t question it, just reached to kiss Merlin.

This time, it was soft. Fearful, waiting for Merlin to admit something he wasn’t ready to admit.

Without a Heat, without alcohol, could he be an Omega for them?

‘I don’t know how to be an Omega.’ It was part of the truth, he supposed, sighing as strong hands ran down his back.

‘Just be Merlin.’

‘And the fact that I…’ He trailed off, but Gwaine was nothing if not patient.

‘I’m a _male_ omega.’

Lancelot got it first. Merlin heard him choke on his breakfast, while Gwaine’s eyes darkened.

‘You think that changes my opinion on you?’

‘Arthur always calls me a girl, and I get that…’ He was moving before he realised it, the air whooshing around his ears as he hit the mattress, sheets abandoned as Gwaine’s weight pressed down on him.

‘I won’t hear another negative word about yourself from your mouth.’ Merlin should have been focusing on the words. But he wasn’t, too caught up on the scent that Gwaine’s body was pouring off, the protective adoration that made Merlin’s chest tight.

He was serious. It didn’t matter to him.

‘Gwaine…’ He pleaded, before tugging the Knight down onto him.

Kissing like this was nicer, because Merlin could drag him down, pressing up and pleading for the Alpha not to break the kiss.

Lancelot was moving, perching on the edge of the bed, Merlin looking across for just long enough to see he was _still_ eating breakfast.

Gwaine’s lips sealed over his scent gland, Merlin whining while his hands tried to find purchase on the bare muscle.

‘I thought you were supposed to be teaching, not ravaging.’ Lancelot tutted, but Gwaine took note, gripping Merlin’s hips and twisting them so he was back on top.

‘Go ahead, Merls. Explore.’ He was allowed? The Warlock reached out, settling on the Knight’s lap and letting his hands begin to stretch out.

Gwaine was muscular. Toned, with hair that Merlin ran his fingers through, tracing to where the blanket was bunched around his stomach. He leaned in to kiss the Knight, focusing on his neck, while his hands moved the sheets down.

The Knight under him arched, when curious fingers wrapped around him. Hard, hot heat pulsing in his hand, Merlin experimentally squeezing.

‘Merls.’ Gwaine choked out, Lancelot chuckling.

‘Liquid helps.’ He didn’t have any oil, but he’d heard enough stories to improvise.

Licking his hand did nothing to quell the fire in his stomach, not when it smelt musky and of _Gwaine._ The Alpha made a sound, but it was cut off when Merlin wrapped a hand back around him.

He knew what he liked. But he was, after all, an Omega. Alpha’s were different, so he’d need to learn. He kept an eye on Gwaine’s face, pressing gentle kisses to his chest in an excuse to breathe in his scent, to relax against the Knight.

He sped up his hand, tugging the blanket down further until he could see what he was doing, blushed as his Omega tried to break through at the sight. Flushed, Merlin’s hand just about curling around, working up and down the length while Gwaine twitched under his touch.

It was when he realised that not only was his own cock hard, but he was beginning to feel the coil of heat in his stomach, that he understood he needed to speed up. Logically, they knew he was an Omega, they’d expect him to produce slick. But knowing it, and Merlin actually _doing_ it, were two separate things.

Gwaine panted out his name, a warning that Merlin ignored, speeding his hand up and leaning to nuzzle into the side of his neck, licking a strip over the scent.

The Alpha arched, hot ropes of white covering Merlin’s hand and shirt as he continued to work him through it, ignoring the way his own scent was beginning to shift.

He needed to get away from this position, before they figured it out.


	6. Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot snaps lol

Gwaine couldn’t really think. Merlin was still perched on his body, staring down at his hand as he rose it up to his lips, tongue sneaking out to taste.

Lancelot had abandoned his breakfast, finally, staring at where their Omega was perched.

Then, Merlin tensed. His eyes went wide, lips parting, before he tried to move from Gwaine’s lap. The Alpha sat up, reaching out to comfort him, knowing the Omega would be panicking.

‘Merlin…’

‘I should… I need to go.’ His lip was bitten red, and Gwaine leant in to kiss him.

‘Why?’ Lancelot questioned, reaching out to run a hand down Merlin’s back, watching as he shuddered under the touch.

‘I… _Gwaine_.’ He whined, tilting into where Gwaine was pressing his thumbs down into the Omegas hips, soothing.

‘What’s wrong?’ The other Alpha looked concerned, moving closer, until he was close to Gwaine’s still-naked body. Honestly, he would be embarrassed, except from the fact his head was still recovering from Merlin’s soft hands.

Merlin blushed darkly, trying to shift off of Gwaine’s lap, before he picked up on the scent.

‘ _Oh_.’ Gwaine’s cock was filling rapidly, Merlin still trying to move away from him.

‘What am I miss… _shit_.’ Lancelot, the poor Alpha, hadn't yet had the delight of Merlin’s hands yet, probably why he looked ready to push Merlin back to the mattress.

‘Sorry, I can go.’

Lancelot moved, knocking Merlin from Gwaine’s lap, the two tumbling back to the bed. Merlin barely had time to do anything but gasp, hips arching up into the Alpha as Lancelot kissed his way down Merlin’s neck.

‘Lance, c’mon…’

‘Can I?’ His hand was hovering, at the hem of Merlin’s shirt, still covered in Gwaine’s spend.

‘Yeah.’ It was dragged over his head, before Gwaine shuffled closer, kissing his lips while Lancelot worked south.

‘These too?’ Merlin hesitated, flicking a fearful look between them.

‘You don’t have too…’

‘Merlin.’ Gwaine warned, fully willing to kiss him stupid again.

The Omega huffed, but lifted his hips so Lancelot could tug down the breeches, then the smallclothes.

Gwaine let his eyes roam, endless milky skin and the sweetest scent, one that Lancelot quite clearly was unable to resist. His head dropped to the crease of Merlin’s thigh, nuzzling into the skin while Merlin arched up, his cock leaking steadily onto his stomach. But it wasn’t that liquid that had made Lancelot’s control snap, Gwaine thought.

‘Want to taste.’ Lancelot’s voice had dropped considerably, his scent getting stronger as he flipped Merlin over. The Omega yelped, before spreading his legs further, pushing back into the Alpha’s hands.

‘Look so pretty.’ Gwaine praised, kissing at his neck and wondering how long he’d have to wait to place a mark on that skin. His Omega, their Omega.

An obscene slurping sound drew his attention down Merlin’s spine, to where Lancelot’s head was buried between the Omega’s cheeks. Poor Merlin, he looked ready to melt, shuddering as Lancelot’s fingers joined his tongue.

‘What d’you want, Omega?’ Gwaine nipped his earlobe, before littering his face with kisses, watching as Merlin tried to lean up into them.

‘His knot.’ He mumbled quietly, Gwaine snorting when Lance made a pained sound.

‘Think he likes that idea, Merls. Lift your hips up.’ He obeyed, letting Gwaine push a pillow under his hips while Lancelot regretfully pulled back. His lips were swollen, glistening, and Gwaine shoved down the jealousy that came.

‘Sure?’ Lancelot kissed the small of his back, patient, but Merlin simply wiggled backwards.

‘Otherwise I’ll get Gwaine to do me.’ He laughed, while Lancelot stripped off his clothes quicker than he thought possible, moving between Merlin’s legs.

‘Hold steady.’ Gwaine watched, unable to tear his eyes away from where Merlin was stretched open around the Alpha.

‘Oh Gods.’ Lancelot groaned, Merlin settling for whimpering as he shuffled backwards, lowering his chest further.

‘Move, please Alpha _, move_.’ Gwaine growled at the title, wanting, but knowing he needed to wait for the chance to have Merlin beg him like that.

‘Shh, good Omega.’ His hips jerked forward, Merlin’s eyes rolling back deliciously as his lips parted.

Gwaine wanted, but he couldn’t. Merlin wasn’t ready, needed to be gently introduced to this, and Lancelot was perfect. Held his hips carefully, moving rhythmically while Merlin panted out little breaths, huffing.

‘M’close.’ Merlin mumbled, and Lancelot shifted angles. Gwaine got the delightful view of the Omega tensing, shuddering, before spilling onto the sheets beneath him.

‘Can… fuck, Merlin, can I?’ The Omega nodded, stuttered out an affirmative as Lancelot’s head tipped back, thrusts rapidly increasing before he jerked, shuddered, and tied the two of them together.

‘Gods, you look so tiny.’ Gwaine couldn’t help it, stretched a hand to Merlin’s stomach, the swollen stomach that had to be so sensitive because of Lancelot’s knot.

‘M’ so full.’ The Omega babbled, slumping down onto the sticky sheets while Lancelot settled up against his back.

‘Rest.’ Gwaine advised the both of them, figuring he could eat breakfast without being interrupted by the knotted pair.


End file.
